


Teaching her to Dance

by IncaSisters



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, OG animaniacs, One Shot, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Wakko is amazing, Yakko is a great big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncaSisters/pseuds/IncaSisters
Summary: Dot is struggling with learning to dance, ultimately getting discouraged. Yakko steps in, as the big brother that he is, to help her out.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner & Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 12
Kudos: 150





	Teaching her to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wrote this in the dark hours of the night because I have had this scene live rent-free in my head. lmaooo! If you came from my tumblr @thatgirlandyboi, then hello and welcome! This was also posted on FF.net!
> 
> Enjoy!

"This is ridiculous," she muttered under her breath, letting go of her eldest brother's hand. She had just stepped on his feet again and almost managed to knock them both over. "Why does dancing have to be so stressful? Isn't this supposed to be relaxing?"

"Well, you aren't doing that bad." Yakko stepped back and ran his hand through his hair. Teaching his sister how to dance wasn't as easy as he had thought it was going to be. He didn't encounter this many struggles with Wakko. 

"Can't I skip it? Tell Speilburg that I twisted my ankle and won't be able to dance on the show." 

"No, sister sibling, you can't skip it. You need to learn it for the other dances," He replied as he gestured towards Wakko to restart the song. It was going to be their fifth time dancing to the same number again. He was going to lie... he was getting a bit frustrated too. 

Dot sat down next to Wakko and crossed her arms on the couch. He pointed at her brother, "Then how come he doesn't have to keep practicing this stupid dance?" 

Wakko looked over and gave her a smirk, "Well, you see... I already know how to dance. Besides, I'm also the radio!" He stuck his tongue out and leaned back into his seat. 

The youngest Warner leaned back with an aggravated sigh. She wasn't expecting the waltz, out of all the dances in the world, to be so hard. It was supposed to be easy. At least, that's what everyone told her. Even when she watched her brother dance with Minerva or Hello Nurse, it seemed simple enough. She had underestimated the complexity of the dance, and it was irritating. She felt like every time she dances, something always went wrong. 

She was supposed to be the cute one... how was she supposed to be cute if she can't even move her feet in a rhythm? 

"Aw, come on, Dot, let's give it one more shot," Yakko held out his hand and waited for her to grab it. 

Dot rolled her eyes and heard her other brother snicker at her. She shot him a glare before grabbing Yakko's hand. 

Wakko smiled and innocently began playing the music. 

"I don't want to do this anymore," she groaned as he grabbed her other hand. 

"Yeah, well, you don't really have a choice," He said as calmly as he could. Yakko knew that getting frustrated with her was going to no neither of them any good. If anything, it would probably make things worse; it wouldn't the first time his comments got him into avoidable problems. He bit his tongue and smiled down at her. 

The dance they were given was a classic Russian waltz. The easiest partnered dances that they would have to perform. That meant that the producers had plans for them to dance more complex routines in the future. Yakko internally cringed as he thought about what that was going to be like. He was failing to teach her the basics. He couldn't imagine having to teach her tango, salsa, or polka. 

Given that Dot was seven, Yakko figured that she just needed to develop her hand-eye coordination a bit more. It wasn't uncommon for other kids her age to struggle with keeping a rhythm or beat. This was proven when Yakko felt Dot step on him for the hundredth time. 

"Ow-"

"Sorry," Dot said as she continued to slide across the living room. She almost tripped over her own feet again, and the look of irritation was more prominent on her face. 

"It's forward, step, slide, back."

"I know."

Dot went the wrong way.

"Dot it's a literal square, go in a square-"

"I know!" Her voice rose louder than she expected, and Yakko shot her a glare. Great, now her brother was getting mad at her. She looked back down to her feet and walked into her brother's chest.

"Remember that my forward is your back-"

Dot snatched her hands away and stepped back, "You know what. That's it." 

Yakko swallowed back a sigh and glanced over at the clock that was resting on the wall. They had been going at this for over two hours now. He watched as his younger sister angrily threw herself onto the couch.

"You're making this way more difficult than it needs to be," Yakko mumbled under his breath as he made his way to the kitchen. Coffee might help. 

Wakko placed his hand on his sister's shoulder in an attempt to console her, "Do you want me to dance with you?" 

Dot ignored him.

"Maybe you just need to dance with someone who-"

"-I don't want to dance with you," she snapped. She didn't mean to sound so rude. She felt her brother remove her hand from her shoulder, not saying anything back. 

"I'm going to need you to calm yourself down a bit," Yakko warned her from the kitchen, "He was just trying to help."

Wakko noticed his sister give him an apologetic look. He also noticed how she was sadder than she was angry. He smiled back at her. 

Dot was going to have to face the facts. She couldn't dance. She was going to have to tell everyone at Warner Bros. Studio that she couldn't dance. She could already imagine the look on everyone's faces, laughing and condescending. They'd fire her. 

Yakko poured himself his coffee and added a shitton of sugar. He looked over at his two younger siblings, Wakko watching him and Dot facing the other way. The brothers exchanged looks until Yakko broke the silence, "One more time?"

"No."

"You can't just avoid the dance, Dot; You're going to have to learn sooner or later."

"I just can't dance. I'm just setting myself up for embarrassing failure and future disappointments." 

Wakko gave her a look, "Well, I don't think they would fire you if you didn't learn the dance on time... right?" He looked over at Yakko, he was the oldest, and he probably knew the answer to that.

Yakko nodded, "He's right, they won't fire you, but they would like for us to be ready by Monday." He walked back towards the couch and sat between both his siblings. 

"When they see how bad I dance, they'd consider it."

"I think you're blowing this way out of proportion. You're not that bad... you just need some work on your timing."

"And coordination," Wakko added. 

Yakko shot him a glare, and he returned it with an innocent smile. 

"It's not fair. You and Wakko learned awfully fast." Dot slumped further down on the couch. 

"Well, first off, what did I tell you about comparing yourself to others?" Yakko looked down at her, and Dot looked at her feet. 

"That I shouldn't do that..."

"And why is that?"

Dot sighed, "Because everyone has a different set of skills, and we shouldn't measure our worth based on other people's achievements." She knew that, but she couldn't help it when she was the only one in the family who was having a hard time. She leaned against her brother's side. 

Yakko set his coffee down on the small coffee table, and Dot instinctively crawled into his lap. "I wanna learn fast too."

"Well, you're gonna have to practice if you wanna see any progress... but seeing as you gave up..." 

Dot looked at Yakko and furrowed her brows, "Who said that?"

Yakko smiled. He was glad reverse psychology was invented. It worked wonders in situations like these. "Didn't you say you were done with dancing? Guess you're just stuck being bad at dancing." He gave her a shrug and watched Dot sit up. 

"I'm not a quitter!" She hopped off and adjusted her skirt, "I'm gonna be a better dancer than both of you combined!" 

Yakko smiled. He looked over at Wakko, who was already getting the song ready to play. He got up and bowed at his sister, "May I have this dance?"

"I don't know, can you?" She said with her curtsy and a giggle. She grabbed on to Yakkos hands and looked back down at her feet. She tried her hardest to step in the right direction and follow the pattern. She even noticed her brother go a bit slower for her. 

She cringed when she went too fast to the next step, causing Yakko to lose his rhythm. 

Yakko stopped dancing when an idea popped into his mind. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Dot asked, "...Or extra wrong?"

"No, I just thought of something."

"Wow, that's new."

Yakko chuckled, "Why don't you step on my feet."

Dot looked up at him in confusion, "Isn't that what we're trying to avoid?" 

"Right, but let's learn the rhythm and timing before we learn the actual dance." 

Dot gently stepped on top of her brother's toes and felt his feet move underneath hers. A smile erupted on her face as she looked down and saw her feet move with grace. She felt like she was floating and gliding across the living room. She looked up at her brother, who was smiling back down at her. 

Her movements were finally smooth. She was dancing without tripping over feet or stepping on accidental toes. The warm feeling of accomplishment flowed through her as she focused on her feet. She pretended to move along with her brother, mentally noting the steps he was taking. 

As the song came to an end, she hopped off, and Yakko gave her a twirl. It was the only part of the dance she knew how to do. She was beaming with pride as she curtsied. 

"Did you see that!?" She turned to Wakko, who was clapping on the couch, reaching into his bag and throwing them rose petals.

"That was faboo!" He cheered, "Encore! Encore!"

Yakko laughed as he reached towards his coffee cup. He felt Dot wrap her arms around his waist, almost knocking him over in the process. He set the cup down to prevent it from spilling and turned around, enveloping her in a hug. 

"Are we gonna do it again?" She asked as she looked up at him. 

"Yes, but let's take a break," He replied, "I think we had enough practice for today."

Wakko nodded, "Yeah, my radio needs to recharge... I'm starving."

"I can't wait to get better at dancing." Dot announced, "Everyone is going to want to dance with me!"

"I'm sure they will," Yakko replied as he got up and led them towards the kitchen. 

"Watch me out dance the both of you."

"Oh wow, modest too," Yakko smirked, "Let's focus on actually learning the steps first."

"You think I'd be good enough to dance with Mel Gibson?" She asked dreamily. 

Yakko looked down at her, "Maybe one day..." 

"He's going to fall in love with me then."

Yakko smiled at himself as he sat his sibling down for dinner. He was happy with himself. Not only did he avoid a crisis, but he also managed to uplift his sister's spirits and create a happy memory for her to look back on. 

He considered that a win in his books.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all found that as cute and amazing as I did. This was based on a true story cuz my dumbass can't dance either, and that's how I learned how to dance too. I just had to write this out haha! 
> 
> Feel free to comment and happy reads!


End file.
